YMRP- Ark 10 Time Skip
YMRP - Jan 7 2014 End of Ark 10 *Copy and paste the contents under "Time Skip Profile" and fill in accordingly. *Admins will be responsible to review and sign approved T.S. profiles. Minimum: 3-4 Admit signatures. Max: 5 After the battle at Yun Corp. Damian Yun went missing and Yun corp was Destyored. Oblitherated at the end of the battle. Time Skip Information: End of Ark 10: Beginning of Ark 11 Time Lapse: 6 Months Winter - Spring/Summer Month: April 25th Brief: During this time, relationships grew, and fell all in a matter of a few months. The After math of the Mysterious man's attack left the city at a slow recovery rate. Yet love and frienship was made, new secrects brought out to the light. And with it, more pain and hatred. The Darkness slowly consumes. Time Skip Profile: Character Name: (Set name with Heading 4 if you know how to) Character Age: Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) ''-participants have the option of either claiming improvement on a already existing skill/ability OR claim beginning knowledge of a new skill/ability.'' Brief Summary: ''-A summary of what your character has been up to during the time lapse.'' Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Character Profiles: Keyth Tasanagi Age: 22 ( Birthday passed.) Newly Acquired Skills: ' Oblitherating Cleaver shot' During his battle with Raphael Graziano, and White Tiger Did he obtain this skill. Similar to the orginal Cleaver Shot, this one is a bit of an Advanced technique. A one shot move that exherts keyth heavily on his chi once he uses it. This move can only be accessed in a full Hadou Kusei. ( Not a Batsuo but the rea deal. ) Keyth gathers the golden partciles around the body for 2 posts. If it lingers around the opponent for 2 posts without them dispersing them, then a golden spear will impale the user. ( Not impaling the phyiscal body but it does go through them.) Once the spear is made, it immobolizes the opponent and numbs all of there sensory abilites and there nervous system. Giving them a feeling of Rigimortis as it saps at the life energy ( Not chi, but life energy. So if the opponent is alive! Then its sucks something) Of the person. Meanwhile Keyth rushed in summoning his Yamisuki as he runs so when he gets to said opponent and swings with the oringal context of the Cleaver shot, the opponent is then slashed across the chest ( or where it hits.) 10 inches deep, and then a wave of Chi from the spear engulfs them in a blinding gold light which usually oblitherates said opponent. This is a one time move. Brief Summary: After the 6 months pass. Keyth continues to stay with Michiko Akasawa. Helping her with her studies and the such. But 4 Months within the time skip, He started to go home frequently. Helping Kyoko into school with the money he had saved and staying with his kids finally after Steven Colt allowed him the time to. Keyth stayed with his kids for 2 months during the time skip. His family now living in the large Yun corp old estate. Given to him by Damian Yun. Kyoko and Keyth are seperated at this time. Keyth claming that he doesnt have the time to be in a realtionship. Keyth made his kids his top prority. Visiting them frequently and giving them majority if not all of his attention. During this time Keyth had formed his own fighting style and started up his own Dojo. It's free meaning anyone can join and its located in The Upperpart of DIstrict 1. Meaning District 2 kids could come along. Densuke agreed upon going along with the idea, and now the two run the Dojo together in there free time along with ''Claymore, Amy Hinamori, Xiao Lee, and Danny "Daniel" Chan. Admin's Approval Signatures: ''Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 21:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Light Ranton (talk) 06:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Michiko Akasawa Character Age: 24 y.o. Newly Acquired Skills: Michiko has been keeping herself sharp as ever, working to keep herself at the peak of intelligence. She has entered the university's individual learning Doctorate program (1 year with summer semesters included) to get her full PhD and specialize in the advancement of nanomedicine. (An Individual Learning program allows a person to do a mixture of online courses and internships to earn classroom hours). Brief Summary: Michiko was quite sick for a month, staying around the house as Keyth Tasanagi took care of her and she returned back to her full health. She recharged and reactivated the nanites in his body during this time through several blood transfusions. While she was lounging at home she decided that she wanted to continue her education to get her Doctorate and start a specialization in nanomedicine. As she began this journey, she and Keyth grew closer as friends and roommates, Michiko herself becoming spoiled to having someone always around. She began to teach him quite a few things- such as how to operate the stove. But as he began to spend more time with his kids, Michiko returned to her previous job- contract medicine in District 1's gritty scenes. While she doubts Keyth really approves, she takes more precaution than before and collects the money into two funds- one for college, and the other for a reason no one knows of or probably expects. At the current date of the time skip, she keeps herself fairly busy but makes time for Keyth when he asks it of her. As for Keyth- her nanites have replicated enough that his nanite count is almost to Michiko's level, making the blood bond stronger than before. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Light Ranton (talk) 06:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Haizaku Obariha Age:21 Newly Acquired Skills: Tang Soo Do: A martial art he learned on his quest to break down the walls of his mind in order to fight to his fullest. The instructor Gihn Bihutsma(Baldy the guy who told Haizaku Zabine was going to die.) told his it was best as a fighting style for Haizaku because it reflected him the most makeing him learn it to the fullest. Prolonged Ash Boost: Haizaku did eventualy learn to break a few of his mential restraints and learn to use his more sinister nanobots not only learning how to keep his Ash boost going but also blades and learning how to use them in a number of diffrent ways. ''----LIMIT ONE NEW SKILL----'' Breif Summary: After his freind Zabine died in the battle Haizaku went strait home and plugged the hard drive into his computer and listening to Zabines recording of himself learning that there were mentail hold to keep him from fighting his best or even useing his nanobots to there fullest. Though it took about three months to find some one to teach him and learn how to use them and after that for the month following he also learned that they could do worse then he could imagined(The nanobots were made for killing after all). This made the next to months focus on how to relearn how to use them because he quickly rufused to use them he had to learn when fighting he had to forget that who ever he was fighting had a life or they would take his and others lives as well. When he finaly learned to abondon his humanity Haizaku could never shake the feeling that if he ever used what he learned he would do something he would regret and made a vowe to only use it when he needed. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Jezebel Mori Character Age: 20 years(Birthday was in March) Newly Acquired Skills: *Ink Manipulation- Jezzi had spent months reading of the gift from her great-great grandfather's works. It allows her to move or shape ink into written words on a page or, rearrange works of writing, or drawings. The skill is still new to her and she has a lot more work to do in order to somewhat accomplish it. Brief Summary: During the 6th months, Jezzi Mori had managed to gather more news stories. People were starting to reckognize her as that "Reporter" who managed to capture the fall of Yun Corp Tower all through a simple article with pictures that were just breahtaking. Jezzi had since then managed to take a break, writing articles here and there, however, her focus was gathered in the works of her great-great grandfather. He mentioned things like a family heirloom that was powered by a user's chi and blood from a bleeding tree. The relic was someone in the ruins of her old house. A place Jezzi wouldn't go until she read fully on all of his writings and made sure this was something she needed. All the while, Jezzi only made few trips out of her apartment to either get more food, books, or have a visit in the forest of D2. '' Admin's Approval Signatures: ''(K//J//S//V//P) Light Ranton (talk) 06:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Rashida Mayne Character Age: 25 y.o. Newly Acquired Skills: Rashida has learned over the past six months a single technique called "Concussive Staccato". With this technique, Rashida can power up her legs (often she only charges one leg for usefulness) and unleashes a massive barrage of kicks that are unraveled so quickly that her leg can appear as a blur. Up to seven kicks can be delivered during a Concussive Staccato charge but any use of Concussive Staccato has to be charged longer than normal abu use. Brief Summary: Rashida hasn't been doing too much honestly. She's poked at Jezebel Mori every so often, and been going around trying to ween herself from painkillers. The only way she has succeeded partially in fighting her addiction against Dilaudid is to smoke weed. Sometimes, a lot of weed. It's made her chill personality dim into a laid back nature that keeps her from stressing over too much these days. Lately she has also been trying to ween away from painkillers so that she can start learning how to use her abuuris better. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Light Ranton (talk) 06:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ''Sara "Gadget" Talik'' Character Age: 23 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Technopathy: Gadget had a doctor perform brain surgery on her to insert a chip that would allow her to access her third eye thorugh a technological means as opposed to simply opening it by using her chi. Due to the fact that she is now capable of reading technology with her third eye, she is essentially also capable of technopathy now, communicating with technology through a chi-based telepathic link. Though it may have been easier to put in nano-bots or something similar in order to give her the ability to communicate with technology, it would not have been as unique nor beneficial since this opens up a whole new world of possibilities when it comes to combining both chi and technology. Brief Summary: Gadget has been in a coma from the surgery for five months, and the last month was spent getting her bearings back while also working on the parts for the power armor suit. After having the chip inserted she became overwhelmed by the data that flowed into her mind. Opening up the third eye to connect to the world of technology in such a way had also opened her up to all types of technological data that may have been floating around in the air.....including the internet. This means that she hasn't exactly downloaded the whole internet, but she's certainly got more than she bargained for with such intrinsic access to it. Since she was already under, rather than waking up her mind went into a sort of REM state of sleep where it would process the data to give Gadget's brain enough time to sort and control the mass amounts of data being accessed. Admin's Approval Signatures: (Windchimer94 (talk) 09:15, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) Light Ranton (talk) 06:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Densuke Mifunae Character Age: 22 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Speed Fighting - Speed Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw ten punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack Brief Summary: After being in captivity by The Grimoire for a month, densuke finally escaped their cluthes, with the installed knowledge of their hideout and the lay out of their hellicarier, though it's loaction remain's a mystery. Densuke spent one month teaching Kakubo Tsukuyomi a little more about sowrd play via the help of Danny "Daniel" Chan. He managed to regain and rekindle his fire with Felicity Hart after he worried her sick for being gone as long as he was. She was forgiving, and the realtionship returned to normal. The beginning of the second month however, Densuke recived a going away gift from Damian Yun. A book called "The Art Of Speed Fighting." It had enclosed details on the training methods, ins and outs of the Super Soilder fighting style, to which Damian had the up most faith in densuke's capability to master it. While it literally took Densuke the entirety of his four month period, he eventually mastered it, and blended it with the martial arts principles he already had incorperated. As a person, he's reamained virutally the same, keeping his happy go luck attitude, supporting the Heroes For Hire with odd jobs and taking in more basic level recruits, to do lower case jobs. Ochigi Ryoji has also been hard at work, inventing new gadgetry for the red dawn suit, for different situations according to the situation at hand. Life returned to normal except for the ever growing potency of the "R-cell" to which Densuke has dedicated his life to destroying. There was also the Orphen Tear jewels that still needed to be collected, as teh Grimoire were using them as a power'' source and a means of self sustanance. Densuke has been not only aiding Keyth Tasanagi with his dojo, but making perperations for Destroying the evil organization for everything it's worth.'' Admin's Approval Signatures: (Windchimer94 (talk) 09:15, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) Shira Hanako Character Age: '' ''20-years-old Newly Acquired Skills: '' '''No newly acquired skills.' Brief Summary: After giving herself to Damian, Shira is now pregnant with their first child which has put a pause to both her social life and her vigorous training. With Damian gone, her main focus has been to watch over herself and her developing child, but at the same time, she has reached an emotional low point because she is convinced that Damian took what he wanted from her and left. She has no idea where he is but she has vowed to do everything in her power to become an oustanding and loving mother for her child. Over the past six months, she has tried to stay away from the dangers of the streets in order to protect herself and her baby. Her biggest help, of course, has been her best friend, Jeremy Yoshida. Both sides of him, in fact, who have done their damnest to make sure she has everything she needs and stays by her side at all times, even during her most hormonal catastrophies. Now, all she can hope for is to give birth to a healthy, beautiful baby while in her heart, she can only pray that Damian returns. Admin's Approval Signatures: ''(K//J//S//V//P) Light Ranton (talk) 06:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Aiden Nagara Character Age: 20 Newly Acquired Skills: ''Intuitive Aptitude The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of technology, organisms, and even spirtual essences without the need of long-term or special education. It is the ability to "just know" detailed information about an object, subject, or an occurrence about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off, however it is selectively utilized. Brief Summary: '' Aiden Nagara has spent most of his time improving himself and his upstarting business, Nagara Networks. This company, while very underground, has been building its self up slowly within Aiden aquired warehouse. Along with this Aiden has spent a large amount of time intiating Noah Jaunsin into The Teikoku Ryu. Aiden seems to have taken a shine to this kid and the promise he shows. As a way to make money for his starting business, Aiden has taken another side job as a sensei for a new dojo in Kasaihana City. The job pays little money as it is a charity service, but it allows Aiden to join sensi tournaments and compete for the prize money which he would then put into his company. Admin's Approval Signatures: ''(K//J//S//V//P) '' Light Ranton (talk) 06:45, January 8, 2014 (UTC)'' Kyoko Kita Character Age: 21 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Gained a Bachelor’s Degree in Genetics. Brief Summary: Kyoko awoke mostly healed on the floor of the Shrine cold and alone and one thought in her mind. She had to master genetics. From there she enrolled in the local university and due to her score on the admittance exams; she received a full scholarship on an accelerated program. She studied relentlessly and trained physically, working on her fighting and abilities. When she was not studying or training her time was spent with the twins who are now 5. They spend their time between Kyoko and Keyth and have begun training. The three of them are living at the shrine. She has begun to save money to build her own genetics lab. Gus Skywalker Character Age: 23 Newly Acquired Skills: Photographic memory. Gus is now able to remember anything he sees, from someone's tattoo, to blueprints of a building. Gus can now remember anything with precision clarity. Brief Summary: Gus has spent the past several months training with Densuke and Danny Chan. Densuke taught him basic hand to hand combat, but Gus spent the majority of his time training with Danny. By the end of the training, Gus had mastered the use of a single sword, and has begun training with two. He has also begun an investigation into Frank, the recent homeless man who has been spying on Gus, and has discovered that he is working for a shadowy figure. Gus was not able to see the person's face, but does know that they have the same type of automail that Gus has, and this concerns him greatly. His relationship with Catherine is going great, but she has taken a leave of absence but should be back home soon. Kakubo, fresh from his training with Densuke, has given Gus the parts he needs to build a new hoverbike, and Gus, in his free time, is building it to be better than ever. Jason Caldwell Character Age: Now 27 Newly Acquired Skills: enhanced strength but only within his automail left arm Brief Summary: Jason has spent the last few months both focsing furiously on his work and getting used to using his new automail arm which was built for him by yun corp though his love life has sown no improvement the business side of his life has. going off the small amount of money he had been able to make he had set up a small company in District two though limited to a four story building he had expanded as best he could hiring new employees to help with the sell of weapons of which he sold straight from his stock having no tracking or serial numbers on them he simply added them and found he could sell them for a slightly higher price. Though he now had that building he still kept his warehouse both as a general storage area as well as for sentimental reasons. using some of the money he had earned from the company he bought the owner of the apartment complex he lived in within district 2 and though he still rents out the middle class apartments he expanded his own into the apartment on his left busting down the wall and expanding so he had more room though he wasnt sure that he needed it. he kept up his training with his swords and various kinds of firearms and had improved slightly over the intervening months Admin's Approval Signatures:Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ariel Tasanagi Character Age: 19 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Chi Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes Brief Summary: Over the course of six months, Ariel was improving on her training ever since, her fight with her older brother Keyth Tasanagi. She didn't want to be weak compared to her family's lineage nor did she want to disapoint. To cover her bills however, she also kept her physical rutine up to par, with her Go-Go Dancing job, at a night club. Danny did have some issues with it at first, but all went well. She's starting to learn the in's and out's of chi and it's workings, only recently discovering her body has the potential to hold an Oni. Though she isn't sure , nor does she think, she has one, she's not so in the dark on her history now. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Windchimer94 (talk) 08:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Character Name: Felicity Hart Character Age: 22 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Mineral Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate any/all minerals, a naturally occurring, homogeneous inorganic solid substances with a definite chemical composition and characteristic crystalline structure, color, and hardness. This includes rocks, which are composed of grains of one or more minerals or mineraloids held together by chemical bonds. Felicity can only do this by the mans of using her chi to bond earthen minerals to her skin's surface, creating a solid offense or a solid defense. She can only do this with raw earth, not the recreated and reshaped composites found in metal per say. Brief Summary: ''-A summary of what your character has been up to during the time lapse.'' Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Windchimer94 (talk) 08:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Eleanoire Langolier Eleanoire Langolier Character Age: Soon to turn 18. Newly Acquired Skills: Better joint rolling abilities. Brief Summary: In the 6 months that passed Eleanoire had fled her home after leaving "FUCK YOU" on the wall of her appartment in blood from her newly aquired wound that Keyth had left her with, in attempt to escape his plans for her. She didn't want to be under someones foot doing there dirty work for the next year, so she took it upon herself to start over. Not fleeing to far away though, keeping herself in District 1, not really keeping herself in one place or making any documented descisions like taking a tenancy that could be tracked back to her. Still doing small drug deals to get money and keep her head above water, spending most of her time now in abandoned building for shelter. Kakubo Tsukuyomi Character Name: Kakubo Tsukuyomi Character Age: 18 (Birthday passed) Newly Acquired Skills: (Razor wind Technique) Kakubo wanted to get stronger. After his encounter with Densuke he just wanted to be stronger. He trained with all sorts of weapons slowly getting used to them thanks to his Weapons Proficiency which helped in the long run as it helped him learn more about how to handle the weapons. He trained with his newly made Masamune that he got from Densuske he explained it was a high quality black titanium metal and was very hard to break which made Kakubo ever so thankful. Kakubo was introduced to Danny shortly after and started to train. During the end of the first month marker Kakubo soon acquired a technique he had never learned nor thought he could do. When in a sparring match with Danny Kakubo made a heavy swing of his sword which caused a ripple in the wind to make a crescent like blade of wind which soon came at Danny. Kakubo was surprised and after threr month of training kakubo came to learn his new technique only to call it the Razor Wind Technique until further notice he finds a better name. Brief Summary: After his month of training and his age of eighteen Kakubo Tsukuyomi started to do his daily work at Tsukuyomi Industries as well as working on the B.L.A.O but all in all the business was doing fine. Kakubo still earned his money as he did. Kakubo still fixated on his training he started to work on perfecting his razor wind technique. He trained for three months but not much had fully improved all he was able to do was preform the attack without using a large swing. But that was all, the last of his months were over and he was now doing his annual transfers of the B.L.A.O. He understood his profit cut he was given the people he sold his company to. Nothing was known about them. But Kakubo still had to give a large profit to them. With still his forty million in the back the left over to him from the assassination hits left him with over sixty million. Meaning the boy had reached his one hundred million dollar marker. Kakubo was happy but only for a short time. Kakubo did not like money oh so much but only had it for his family. Kakubo was now tired after 6 month had pasted and was still training on his razor wind technique. Amai Yoake Character Age: 21 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) *Ninjutsu Mastery- Over the course of 6 months and to current times, Amai trains with her late grandfather, Ishi Yoake, He promised to make her a master in a few days by transfering his thoughts into her through their mental and chakra connection; which gave her a suberb amout of knowledge which was honed over the course of 6 months to p.day. Brief Summary: After her escape and initial training with her grandfather, Amai has rebuilt her Geisha home into a village within the second district;reserved for Asian families protected with the best form of security consisting of motion detectors and poisonous mists and vegetation etc. Within her clan, she has developed a secret force of deadly Geisha and shinobi; known as "Kyōfu Warriors" of Fear Warriors. They aid in assassination, reinforcement and tactical events. She removed her clans affiliation with drug trafficking due to high amounts of addiction. She regaularly visits her families burial grounds in district 1. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Category:Time Skip